


Did They or Didn't They?

by MWolfe13



Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Memory Issues, TropesandFandoms2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: After a night she can barely remember, Rey can't remember why she's in Poe's room. Poe just wants to know why she's suddenly too busy to even cross paths with him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Did They or Didn't They?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropes and Fandoms 2020 on Melting Pot FanFiction
> 
> Regular Square: Did They or DIdn't They
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Wars. Please, no one would ever trust me with the control for this masterpiece.

Rey was tipsy.

Well, no, that was a lie. She was drunk, but she wasn’t ready to admit it. Jessika had bet that her natural Jedi prowess would help her with her tolerance. Jessika was wrong. If the Force helped with alcohol consumption, it was a skill Rey didn’t possess.

Jessika was no better, stumbling to her with another bottle in her hand. “C’mon Rey! We’ll see who last at Waterfall.”

She only had a vague inkling what the game was, and was game to try, but another voice cut in before she could accept the offered drink. “That’s enough for one night, Pava.” Poe’s words were only slightly slurred, but he had enough sense to come over a sling an arm around Rey’s shoulders. “This one needs to get to bed. She has an early meeting with General Organa.”

Jessika snorted but walked away, leaving Rey and Poe slightly swaying against each other. “I have a meeting?” Rey questioned.

Poe chuckled, “No.” He turned her, bumping her hip gently with his to get her moving. “You’re already going to have a hangover as it is.”

Rey frowned, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind, his stance relaxed as they walked. “I’m not drunk.”

“Sure you’re not.”

She pouted, trying to move away from him but only succeeded in tripping over herself. She braced for pain, but arms caught her before she could land on her front. Poe pulled her up, turning her to face him with his eyes lit in amusement. They were close, chests brushing against each other. Rey was further trapped by the arms that stayed wrapped around her. 

Placing a hand on his chest, Rey smiled shyly.

Poe glanced down to her hand before traveling to land on her lips before finally coming to a stop as his eyes met hers. His gaze was softer now, head tilting as he regarded her. His answering grin was slow, one hand running up her back slowly while the other clenched the fabric at her back.    


* * *

Rey opened her eyes, blinking against the soft light that came from the window overlooking the forest their base was located in. She frowned, remembering her room didn’t have such a big window. A warm arm tugged against her waist, bringing her to rest against an equally warm body. She relaxed into the embrace, her skin appreciating the heat pressed against her back. 

She tensed, her mind finally waking up. She took stock of what she knew, trying not to wake the person next to her. She knew she was undressed, her body only clothes in the breast band she favored and her underwear. The body keeping her from being cold was equally without clothes, the muscles firm and definitely telling her she was in bed with a man. He was snoring softly behind her, his breath brushing her ear. 

She tried to remember who she’d been with last night, but it was all a blur. She remembered Jessika urging her to come out and have a drink with the pilots. She remembered Snap commenting that Jedi knew how to build up a defense against foreign substances. She vaguely recalled Jess telling her that alcohol counted and that she most definitely wouldn’t get drunk.

She snorted internally. That had worked out well.

It wasn’t until she spotted the little ball of orange and white in the corner charging that Rey relaxed fully. She was with Poe. The man snuggling up behind her and holding her securely in his arms was the crazy pilot that Rey had formed a strong friendship with. She felt safe with him.

The hair on his chest tickled her back as he pulled her impossibly close, and Rey remembered they were in bed sans clothes. She really wished she could recollect more of what happened last night. When had she and Poe left together? It wasn’t uncommon for the man to walk her to her room after they decided to catch some sleep, but she’d never ended up in his room before now. She bit her lip, so many questions running through her mind, but one stood out amongst the rest. 

Had they done anything?

Poe wasn’t one to fool around with the people on base, but she was sure he’d been drinking with all of them. Rey shook the thought off as soon as it entered her brain. He would never go for her, drunk or not. His type ran more towards women like Jessika, who Rey knew had enjoyed an on and off physical relationship with Poe at one time. Rey was not her friend, and Poe had never even hinted towards being attracted to her.

Still… The doubts persisted.  _ What if? _

Deciding she needed to meditate, Rey carefully untangled herself from Poe’s arms. He frowned when she left the bed, but he didn’t wake up. She dressed quickly, making sure there was nothing left of her in his room before she silently walked out the door.   


* * *

She avoided him for a week.

It was actually easy to do once she put her mind to it. Command always needed him for something, and it wasn’t like she was needed at the multiple meetings that happened. The General would just tell her what she needed to know anyway. The Falcon always needed to be looked over, and there were the droids that would come to her for minor repairs. She spent a good portion of her time training as well, only taking meals when everyone else had gone. Finn had called her out just yesterday, but she’d insisted that nothing was wrong.

Rey should have realized her luck would run out eventually. It did while she was coming back from practicing lightsaber sequences. Poe was leaning against the last tree that would take them out of the dense forest, watching her as she walked. She paused, wondering if she should turn back around and practice something else. Poe solved the situation for her, determinedly stalking up to her and placing his hand at the small of her back.

“Let’s walk.”

She gripped her staff, unsure, as he marched them the way she came. She could sense the frustration coming off of him, the confusion. Deep under all that was a string of hurt, so well hidden she had to flare out her senses to feel it. She immediately stopped, looking at him with a grimace. She’d never intended to hurt him.

Poe sighed, moving away to lean against a tree. “Want to explain why you’ve been avoiding me?”

She wouldn’t lie to him. He would see right through it anyway. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Poe scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m glad you aren’t denying it, Sunshine. Care to give me an answer?”

She chewed on her lip, deciding looking at the ground was better. “What do you remember from the last time we all hung out?”

“You mean when Pava decided to get you wasted?” Poe shrugged. “It’s fuzzy, but I remember rescuing you from her and taking you to my room.”

Rey looked up. “Why did you take me to your room?”

He lifted a brow. “Your door jammed and you couldn’t get the Force to work and pry it open. Don’t you remember?” He straightened as something on her face gave her away. “You don’t? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Rey sighed, tugging on a piece of hair that had escaped her buns. “I woke up and we were in bed together.”

“And?”

“Our clothes were off,” she blurted out. She reddened, her staff falling to the ground as she dropped her face into her palms. “I woke up and I couldn’t remember if we’d done… anything.”

Poe walked forward, taking her hands so that he could look at her face. “Hey, it’s okay. Why didn’t you ask me? I could have told you.” He frowned. “Would that have been so bad?”

“What do you mean?”

“The concept of you and me,” Poe insisted. “Was imagining it so bad that you decided not to talk to me about it?”

“No!” Rey rushed to reassure him. “Of course not. I…” She looked into his eyes, finally decided to admit what she’d been ignoring since that night. “I didn’t know what I wanted the answer to be.”

“Rey…” Poe searched her eyes with his, gaze intense until he finally decided something, nodding to himself. “I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?”

Rey sucked in a breath, biting her lip and nodding. “Okay.”

Poe lowered his face to hers, keeping their gazes locked as his mouth covered hers. Rey’s eyes closed, mouth opening to let his tongue tangle with hers, and sighing in contentment. 

She didn’t need to know the answer. She’d gotten an even better one to a question she hadn’t known she wanted to ask.


End file.
